It is known in the art that an ester when heated at 300.degree.-550.degree.C. decomposes into an olefin and a carboxylic acid. The reaction may be carried out in either the liquid or the vapor phase, by simply heating the ester in a metal bath or with a free flame or by passing the compound through an electrically heated tube.
Also, it is known that dehydration of .beta.-hydroxyaldehydes is a facile reaction catalyzed by many materials such as acids, bases, alumina, etc. Separation of a particular acetoxyaldehyde from an isomeric mixture of acetoxyaldehydes is difficult since the catalyst in many instances will react with the acetoxyaldehydes. However, it has been discovered that a particular acetoxyaldehyde may be decomposed by an elimination catalyst without reacting with the other acetoxyaldehydes.